Its Always Been You
by Tivaheartbreak15
Summary: This story is set around the time that Ray Cruz proposed in season 9. Ziva said yes to him, but that doesn't mean that they will get married, does it? This is a TIVA story, BUT there are other characters in the story. Especially Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and its future is in you all's hands. So please read and review. Tell me what you think. What I can do better and what not. I do have more ideas for this one, so it is not going to end here. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**-Ju**

* * *

It had been eight months since she had said yes to Ray's proposal. Which also meant that it had been eight months since she told Tony that she had accepted Ray's proposal. Since then he has hardly looked or talked to her. Gibbs has noticed the change in their relationship, but doesn't say anything. So has McGee, he has asked but no one has answered. Maybe if she corners him into the men's restroom, he'll talk to her. But if she does that she might only push him further away.

She look across the bullpen at her partner, he looks so sad. She usually knew how to help him by just talking to him, but he didn't want to talk to her. She gets pulled from her thoughts by Gibbs telling them that they were good to go home. So she packs up her stuff and heads for the elevator.

* * *

She sits on the couch sipping her tea, thinking….of Tony. What is going on with him? And why will he not talk to me about it? Hmm, maybe she should go call him. Just as she was going to call, her phone started to ring.

"David."

"Good evening, beautiful," Ray voice filled her ear. To her surprise that was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Ray?" She said surprised. She was hoping that it would be Tony calling. But he hasn't called her just to talk in almost nine months now. Just to be able to talk to him like she use to would be good.

"Yes, Ray, were you expecting someone else sweetheart?" he asked.

"No, I just am tired and did not look at my phone before I answered it that is all," she replied.

"So how is my beautiful bride to be?" he sung through the phone.

"I am fine, just waiting for you to come home," Ziva replied as soft as she could. In all honesty she didn't care when he came home, because she was more worried about Tony and why he would not talk or look at her.

"I'll be home before Saturday, I promise," Ray said with a smile on his face.

"I would sure hope so since we are getting married Saturday," rolling her eyes at his way of comfort, or whatever he was trying to do.

"Well I will let you go to sleep, goodnight, I love you," he said.

"I…." she paused. "I love you too, Ray," she murmured. And then hung up.

As she sat on the couch, she thought about the upcoming weekend. I am really ready to get married? Is Ray the man I want to marry? Sitting there thinking of everything, her mind drifted back to Tony. She wondered what he was doing. Was her sitting at home on his couching watching James Bond, drinking a beer? Goodness, she really needed to stop thinking about Tony when she was thinking about her wedding, or in general, she needed to stop thinking about him.

That's when she realized that all the times she was thinking about her wedding she would think about Tony, and if he would like the colors she picked, or if he would like the cake she choose, that maybe it should be Tony standing at the end of the isle, Saturday not Ray. So she got up from the couch, got her keys and headed to talk to a silver-headed man that was like a father to her.

* * *

Ziva hesitates at the first stair to the basement, when she is startled by Gibbs' voice.

"Dinozzo, I told you not to come back till you told her how you felt," expressing with looking up.

"Hello Gibbs," Ziva replied. Still shocked by what she just heard. Why would Tony be here? Who is this her that he needed to tell how he felt too? She only wished that it was her.

"Ziver, what can I do for you?"

"Well, as you know my wedding is Saturday and I just...well I do not know if I am making the right decision," she paused hoping he would say something, but when he didn't she continued. "You see Ray has been away a lot on business the last month and it has me thinking is; this something that I want to spend the rest of my life with? A man that keeps secrets from me, who is gone for weeks at a time? Yeah maybe I should have thought about this eight months ago, but I guess…" she trailed off.

"Ziver, have you talked to Tony?"

"No, he has not talked to me since I told him that I was going to marry Ray, I been thinking about him a lot. I do not why he will not talk to me, Gibbs," she confessed sadly.

"Maybe you should talk to him, you may figure this out." She thought to herself, how would talking to Tony help me with all of this?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think it is possible to love two people?"

Looking up from his work for the first time since she had walk into the basement, he looked at her with the sincerest eyes. "Ziver, I think that it is possible for you to love two people yes, but I don't think it is possible for you to be in love with two people, if that is what you're asking."

With that answer she realized that he was right, she couldn't be in love with Ray and Tony. She was constantly thinking about Tony, and she knew she had feelings for him before Ray but never acted on them because of Rule 12. She knew which one she was in love with was. But how to tell him was the problem, what if he did not feel the same, it could ruin everything.

With a kiss on the cheek she thanked Gibbs and left. She need to go talk to Tony, maybe she could get to the bottom of him avoiding her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry that it took me so long to update. I promise it will not take me this long for the next chapter. THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH for reading and reviewing this story! It really means a lot! You all are awesome! :) Please read and review, and tell me what you all would like to happen in the future, and what not! :) **

**-Ju**

* * *

After Tony left Gibbs' house he decided to drive for a little bit. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Ziva isn't the easiest person to talk too. So if he was going to do it then he had to know exactly what he was going to say. Otherwise it wasn't going to end the way that he wanted it too. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, his thumb hesitated over the call button. He hadn't talked to her for real in almost eight months, would she even want to talk to me now? He thought before he took a deep breath and hit call. With every ring his heart restricted a little bit more in his chest, till he heard that soft israeli voice on the other end that he missed so much.

"Tony?" she answered on the third ring.

"Uh…Hi," he blushed. He felt like he was a middle schooler talking to the girl he had a crush on.

"Can I do something for you, Tony?" she chuckled.

He smiled at that sound, he love when she chuckled. It was like she was worry free and that is all he wants for her is to be worry free. "Well Zee-Vah, I was wondering if there was anyway…" he takes a shaky breath. "If you had time to talk?" he finished. Waiting for her to come up with some excuse not to have time to talk, he was sure there was some kind of last minute wedding detail she had to do.

"Sure, I think that I could make time for you. Can you come over now?"

"Yeah, about that I'm kind of already here," he shrugged into the phone.

Ziva was in her bedroom putting clothes away when she heard a knock on the door. She laughs into the phones "I am coming," she says before hanging up. She opens the door and is greeted by that charming DiNozzo smile.

"Hello, Tony," she smiled.

"Good evening, Zi," he said through his smile. Ziva opens the door further so he can come in. Tony walks past her. He looks around the apartment and how different it was since the last time he was there so many months ago. The couch was on the other side of the living room and she had gotten a new coffee table, too. He makes his way to the couch and sit down, he turns to face her, "listen, Zi, I know that I haven't been here, the last couple of months, and I'm sorry for that," he said sincerely.

"I have noticed," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course you have, Zee-Vah," he chuckled. Telling her how he felt was going to be harder than he thought. Not that he could go talk to Gibbs about it, until he did so. So he had to tell her and he had to tell her now.

"Okay, why are you really here, Tony?" Ziva asked trying to get him to tell her sooner rather than later. He had not talked to her in so long it felt weird to now.

"I needed to talk to you before it was too late..." he started to answer her question, but was cut off.

"Too late?" she whispered. Staring at her partner sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Ziva started to think about when she was talking to Gibbs. When she was coming down the stairs, 'DiNozzo, I told you not to come back till you told her how you felt,' was Gibbs talking about her?

"I mean before you marry the wrong man..." Ziva was pulled from her thoughts, when Tony continued. "Zi, I don't really know how to say this, but I don't think that CI-Ray is the one for you. You deserve a man that is going to be here all the time. Who isn't going to keep where he is going and where he has been a secret from you," he confessed. He was now looking down at his hands. He couldn't chance looking at her right now.

What felt like an eternity of silence, Tony finally looked up from his hands to meet Ziva's eyes looking at him with confusion.

She tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. She finally found her voice, "okay, Tony, if Ray isn't the right man for me than who is?" she said little harsher than she intended too.

Taking a deep steady breath, Tony said what he came here to say. "Me." It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. He watched her closely.

Ziva just sat there processing what Tony just said. There was no way she had just heard him correctly. It is three days till the wedding and he decides to tell her now that she is marrying the wrong man. She need to go for a run. That is the only way she is going to sort this all out.

"Tony, I…I think that you should…go," she slowly spit out. She was holding on to everything not to let the tears come to bay. She just needed time to make sure that she was truly in love with Tony. Because if she wasn't then she could ruin everything, and they could never be partners again. Man, she really needed to go for a run.

"Zi, I am sorry. I just..." he was cut off.

"Tony," she warned.

Tony left without another word. Man, I really screwed that up, but at least she knows how I feel now. And if she doesn't feel the same then I will just move on. he thought. With that he drove home.

* * *

Ziva went and put on some running clothes. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed for what she thought was going to be a long run.

The first half a mile was fast, it was like she wasn't even running. What was she doing? This is what she wanted, she wanted Tony to have the same feelings she had for him, and yeah maybe he didn't say that he loved her, but it is a start, yes? She couldn't marry Ray if she knew that she was in love with Tony and not him. It wouldn't be fair to him. And there was no way that she could continue to work across from Tony and act like there was nothing wrong.

So after another half a mile of thinking, Ziva pulled out her phone and made the call that she didn't necessarily want to make but she couldn't let Ray think that he was going to get married Saturday when she knew that she could not go through with it.

She had been on the phone for about an hour trying to explain to Ray that she just could not marry him. She couldn't tell him the complete truth, so she just told him that she did not believe that she was in love with him anymore. Of course he tried to convince her to give him a chance to make her fall in love again, but she said that she could not.

The phone call finally ended, and she just sat there, that was harder than she thought it was going to be. But it is what needed to be done. And she really did feel like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. But there was still one thing that was weighing on her shoulders that needed to be taken care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am sorry that I am updating a soon as I finish the chapters. Writers block is a real struggle. Lol I will try my best to update as soon as possible. If you have any ideas of what you would like me to put in the future chapters just let me know. Also I am not quite sure how much more of this story there will be! Again thank you all for the reads and reviews and follows! It means the world! Much love! :) **

**-Ju**

* * *

Ziva sat there on a bench for a couple more minutes until she stood up and started run again, she didn't know where she was running to. She was just running. But she ended up running to Tony's apartment. I guess now is as good as any, to tell him, right? She thought. So she marched her way up the stairs and through the door to the elevator. She slowly walked down the hall to his door, it was about eleven o'clock, he should still be up, watching one of his ridiculous movies, she thought. Probably even quoting it, the thought alone made her smile. She raised her hand to meet the wood of the door and knocked softly.

* * *

Tony was lying on the couch watching some pointless T.V. show, drinking a beer, thinking about what he could have done differently in his conversation with Ziva. He really thought that she would have at least let he explain himself more, not kick him out like that. He just wanted her to know, and wanted to know if she had some kind of feelings for him. Taking another sip of his beer, he heard a knock at the door. It was a quarter after eleven, who would be knocking his late, maybe it was the neighbors, he thought as he got up to answer. With his gun behind his back, he answered the door.

On the other side of the door was the last person he was expecting, "Ziva?" He breathed as a smile creped on his face.

"Hello, Tony," she said softly. "May I come in?"

Still surprised that she was the one on the other side of the door, it took him a second to answer her. "Yeah, um, of course, come in," he smiled.

She smiled back him, brushing against him as she walked into his apartment.

"What can I do for you Ms. David?" he ask playfully.

"Tony," she started. She always says Tony, but she never has the courage to tell him the rest of her thought. But tonight she will have to have the courage to tell him, tell him that she told Ray she could not marry him because she was in love with someone else. "I am sorry about kicking you out earlier. I just needed to think. You have to know that I was suppose too get married Saturday and then out of nowhere you come and tell me all of those things," she continued.

"Ziva, I know, but I just don't want you to be unhappy the rest of your life because as much as you try and say that you are, I can see when I look at you, when you're talking about him that you aren't happy," he confessed. He could see in her eyes that she knew that he was right. He could always tell what she was thinking.

"You are right, Tony. I was unhappy, but I said yes to Ray because I thought it was my only chance to be happy and have a family," she choked, "but I was… I was wrong." She finished as she tried her hardest not to let the tears spill over.

Tony walked over to her, and put his arms around her. He rarely ever seen her like this. The last time he saw her like this was the night Mike Franks died, and that was the last night they have really seen each other. And he hated seeing her like this. He thought she would push him away, but to his surprise she leaned into his embrace.

His arms were strong around her waist like she belong there. It felt right, being there in his apartment, his arms. This moment reminded her of the night after Mike Franks was killed. It was what she thought was a moment of weakness because of the events that happened, she tried to forget what happened that night, but never could. They both agreed they had a moment of weakness and were in need of comfort. But Ziva it meant a lot more than that. She just wished that she could have told Tony then. They stood there for a couple of minutes just enjoying being each other's arms. Ziva was the first one to pull away.

"Tony, I told Ray that I could not marry him," she whispered.

"Oh, Zi, I'm so sorry," he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It is okay, I did what was best for me. After I talked to Gibbs, and you came and finally talked to me, I just needed to tell him that I could not marry him," she told him.

"Wait, you went and talked to Gibbs? What did he say? He didn't tell you anything did he?" Tony started to question Ziva.

"Yes, Tony, I talked to Gibbs, he just told me that I needed to talk to you," she looks up at him, with those beautiful brown eyes that he loves so much.

He smiled at her. Why would he think that Gibbs would tell her? He is a functional mute, he would never say anything that he was asked not to.

"Speaking of which, why did Gibbs tell me to talk to you?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, you know probably because it's Gibbs. He wanted me to help you so he didn't have to talk," Tony tried joke his away out of the real reason of why Gibbs wanted Ziva to talk to Tony.

Ziva moved from his embrace completely and made her way to the couch to sit down. Tony turned and followed. He sat next to her, leaving enough room between them that she didn't feel awkward.

"Zi, can I ask you a question?" Tony spoke softly.

Ziva looked up to meet his eyes, trying to read what his eyes were saying but all she couldn't read his expression. "Sure."

"Why are you really here, Zi? It couldn't be just to tell me that you weren't marrying Ray, because you knew I wasn't going to the wedding anyways," he pressed.

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, "I am here because I wanted to tell you that the wedding was off, but I also wanted to tell why," she paused.

"And why is that, Ms. David?"

"It is because of you," she looked up from her hands, meeting her partner's eyes. She saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, and his lips twitch. As if he was about to smile.

He was stunned when she said that she called off the wedding because of him. But maybe this was a good thing, maybe she does have feelings for him. "Because of me? What do you mean?" He questioned.

"When I went to talk to Gibbs he said something about how you were not allowed to be back there until you told _her_ how you felt. I did not know who she is but I wanted to know. Then he continued to tell me that I needed to talk to you. It got me thinking about things. And then you showed up and told me that I was going to marry the wrong guy," she paused, taking a breath. "Tony, I was already debating on whether I should marry Ray or not, because I need to make sure I was in love with someone else and not him."

"So you're not in love with Ray, but you're in love with someone else?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony. I am in love with someone that I did not expect to fall for," she confessed.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is you, Tony. Its always been you," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am terribly sorry for the wait. I wrote this chapter really fast so that you all did not have to wait any longer, so if there are any mistakes please forgive me. I did my best to edit it quickly. I will hopefully have another chapter up for you by Monday! Also thank you for all the favorite/follows and reviews! It means the world to me! :) As always R&R! And have a great rest of your weekend! :) **

**-Ju **

* * *

The

**_The end of last chapter..._ **

"Yes, Tony. I am in love with someone that I did not expect to fall for," she confessed.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is you, Tony. Its always been you," she whispered.

* * *

Without hesitation Tony captured her lips. God, he had been waiting to do that for quite some time now. Her lips were soft and moist, just like he remembered them being from going undercover all those years ago. She didn't pull back like he thought she might, she just melted into his embrace. Her hands slowly made their way to the nape of his neck.

The kiss started as a slow passionate kiss, just two people who needed each other, eventually turned into a more feverish kiss. Ziva pushed him backwards on to the couch, so that she was on top of him. Their lips never leaving one another's.

Ziva's heart rate quickened, never in a million years would she have thought that her and Tony would be making out on his couch. She really needed to stop this, they needed to talk more, but she couldn't. She was too far gone, she hasn't felt this way about kissing someone in a very long time, and it just felt so good to feel it again, and with Tony of all people. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off. Briefly stopping their kissing to get the shirt completely off.

In that brief time Tony had a moment of clarity, as much as he didn't want to stop this amazing thing they were about to do, he didn't want Ziva to be another one night stands. She meant way too much to him, to sleep with her, or anything like that the first night. So taking all the will power he had, he gently pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Zi, I can't do this," he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

With hurt in her eyes, "Oh," was all she could manage to say. She was trying to fight back the tears that were threating.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he immediately realized what he just said must of sounded like to her. "Oh no, Ziva, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, I couldn't do this tonight," he paused trying to read what she was thinking. "I want too, but you mean too much to me to sleep with you or anything on the first night. Zi, I haven't even gotten to take you on a first date," he finished.

"You want to take me on a date?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, I do. I want to flaunt you to the world. That I finally got the most beautiful girl in the world to date me," he smiled at her.

"Sometimes, you can be a real cheeseball, Tony," she laughed.

"So, does that mean you will go on a date with me?"

"Of course," she blushed.

"It's getting late, and we have to work tomorrow, you're more than welcome to stay here with me or I can drive you home," he offered, "but I'm opting for you staying here," he said with his big charming DiNozzo grin.

"I think I would like that, but can I take a shower before bed?" she asked.

"Of course sweet cheeks, whatever you need," he answered.

Thank goodness the doctor told him that he needed to get a bigger bed last month for his back, otherwise it was going to be a tight fit.

Tony found some clothes for Ziva to sleep, after her shower. A pair of his sweat and one of his Ohio state t-shirts. When Ziva emerged from the bathroom, he was leaning against the head rest of his bed, reading a book, which isn't Tony at all.

"Get a new bed, Tony?" Ziva said startling him, as she leaned against the frame of the bathroom.

Looking up from his book, he was in awe with the sight in front of him. She looked stunning in his clothes. Never in million years would he have thought he would have Ziva David in his bathroom or even better, his clothes. And the night is still getting better, she will be getting in his bed, how in the world did he get so lucky?

"Uh, yeah. The doctor told me that I needed to start sleeping in a big kid bed, one that allows me to stretch out more than the old twin did," he shrugged.

"Well, darn I was really looking forward to snuggling tonight," she winked at him. As she made her way to the bed.

Man she's good, "Ms. David, did you just wink at me?" he asked playfully.

"Of course not, I had something in my eye," she said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, sure," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Tony," she said, and then kissed him on the lips. She rolled over to her side facing away from him.

"Goodnight, sweet cheeks," he whispered. He turned off the lamp and settled in behind Ziva, pulling her as close as he possibly could. He rested his arm around her waist. Within a couple of second she brought her hand to his and intertwined their fingers. He smiled into her wet brown curly, which smelled of him. He loved having her in his bed, in his arm, and in this moment the fact that she smelled like him. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, screw rule number 12, I'm never letting her go. Then drifted to sleep, with the woman he loves in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, what is this? Two updates in one day? You could say that I just felt bad that I made you wait so long for Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think about it so far and what you would like in the future! Again I am sorry for any mistakes that there maybe. I am not majoring in English by any means. Haha. So thank you for all that are still reading this! I will still try to have another chapter for you all Monday or Tuesday. Please review! They help so much when writing! Thank you, Thank you! :) **

**-Ju**

* * *

She looked at the clock, and saw that it was six fifteen, they had to be at work in hour and fifteen minutes. "Tony," she said, "it is time to get up."

He grunted, which made her giggle. "Tony, come on, we do not want to be late for work." She said as she to planted tender kisses on his cheek, and nose, slowly making him wake up.

"ZeeVah, if you start that, we are definitely going to be late for work," he said as he opened his eyes, and was greeted with big beautiful brown ones staring back at him. "Good morning, beautiful," he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good morning, Tony." She replied shyly. No one had ever called her beautiful. They always called her hot, or sexy, but never beautiful. That affection made her heart flutter.

* * *

Tony dropped Ziva off at her apartment, so she could change clothes and pick up her car. He was on cloud nine all the way to the Navy Yard. When he got to the bull-pen he noticed that he had beaten McGee, which was victory number two for the day. Number one being; waking up next to, the one and only Ziva David. It was proving to be a great day.

McGee walked in couple of minutes after Tony. "Good morning, McGoo," Tony greeted him.

McGee stop to look at the Senior Field Agent that has been a foul mood the last couple of months, "Wow, Tony, did you just call me, McGoo?"

"Yes, is that a problem, McWeirdo?" Tony farrowed his eye barrow.

"No, it's just that you have been….a little pensive lately. And you haven't called me anything but Tim or McGee in a long time, that is all," McGee answered hesitantly.

"Oh, well today is a new me, McGee." Tony said as he eyes met Ziva's, who was making her way out of the elevator.

"You got laid last night, didn't you?" McGee asked shaking his head with a look of disapproval.

"Nope, just have a very great night with someone who I hope will be Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo one day," Tony said without taking his eyes off of his partner. With a smile on his face. Which made her smile, and butt into the conversation.

"Wow, Tony, this is serious. She must have made a some impression on you," she winked at him.

"Don't worry Ziva, this is Tony we are talking about he will get tired of her in a week and send her packing," "McGee said.

Ziva's face fell, Tony would not get tired of her would he? She was pulled from her thoughts when Gibbs entered the bull-pen. "He better not get tired of this one. Dead Marnie. Grab your gear," Gibbs stated as he made his way to the elevator.

Tony had seen Ziva's face when McGee said that. And he wanted to get up and comfort her and tell her that he would never get tired of her, but he couldn't because he didn't know if she was ready for people to know about them, because she just broke off the engagement with CI-Ray last night. So he decided that he would just wait till they were alone to tell her.

Gibbs just made her fill a little bit better. But she wanted to talk to Tony about it. Oh man, she still needs to tell the team about the wedding too. She should start with Gibbs, he would be the easiest, then McGee, Ducky and Palmer, and then Vance, and most definitely save Abby for last. Abby would be the one to be the hardest to talk to. She had already call mostly everyone on the way to work, with the news. Good thing it was going to be a very small wedding otherwise this would be very hard to cancel.

"DiNozzo, McGee, we will meet you in the garage, I need to talk to Ziver," Gibbs stated.

Ziva made eye contact with Tony. He could see all the emotions that filled her eyes, the biggest was nervousness.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Ziver, I just want to make sure that you're okay, and did you talk to DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And?" His eyes full of love.

"He told me everything, how he felt about me, and that I should not marry Ray."

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yes, but Gibbs you should know that before I told him, I told Ray that I could not marry him, so there will not be a wedding Saturday," she confessed. "You will not be mad if we break Rule number 12?"

"Rule 51, Ziver," he said with a smile.

"I am not familiar with that one," she looked at him confused.

"Sometimes, you're wrong. And I was wrong to keep you two apart this long."

"Thank you, Gibbs," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They continued to make their way to the garage.

* * *

They really weren't really getting anywhere with the case, it was just leading them to a lot of dead ends. So Ziva decided she would go talk to Abby, she was the last on her list to tell. She told McGee, Ducky and Palmer at the crime scene that way they could not really ask her about it, and Gibbs let her tell Vance when they got back from the field. So Abby was all she had left to tell.

She could hear the loud music before she stepped out of the elevator. Taking a deep breath, Ziva made her way into Abby's lab.

"Abby," she yelled over the loud music. Abby was standing with her back to Ziva, so she said her name again. This time Abby heard her and turned the music down. And scooped Ziva in a big Abby hug.

Still hugging Ziva, Abby started to say, "Are you excited…." But stopped mid-sentence when she pulled away from Ziva. "Ziva…Why do you smell like Tony?" She asked looking at Ziva suspiciously.

Crap, Ziva thought. She was not ready for anyone to know about her and Tony. "Um, well my shower was not working last night so I went to his house to take one, after I went for a run," she said a smoothly as she could. Yeah that was a good lie, right? As much as she hated lying to Abby, she just was not ready for everyone in the office to know about Tony.

"Oh, okay. Well are you excited? The wedding is in a couple days," she said, still questioning whether or not she was telling her the truth.

"Abby, that is what I want to talk to you about. There is not going to be a wedding Saturday," Ziva said gently because she did not know how Abby was going to react to it. She had planned most of the wedding. And Ziva was pretty sure that Abby was more excited about the wedding then she was the entire time planning it.

"What? There isn't going to be a wedding?" Abby asked sadly.

"I am sorry, Abby. I know that you were really excited about it."

"Why?" She asked tenderly.

"Well, after I talked to Gibbs, I realized that Ray is not the man for me," she said with a smile as she remember how her night ended last night. "Even after I went for a run, it was even clearer to me that Ray was never the right guy, so I ended things last night," she told the sad forensic scientist that was standing in front of her.

"Oh, Ziva. I am so sorry. You should have called me last night. I would have came over. You shouldn't have been alone," she said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend again.

"It is okay, Abby. I was fine," she said trying to hide her smile, because she was not alone last night. She was with Tony. "Well I better get back to work. I will talk to you later Abby."

"Okay, remember if you need my help cancelling anything, just let me know," Abby offered.

"Thank you, Abby. I will," she smiled as she went back to the bull-pen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I know that I said I would have a chapter up Tuesday, but it has been a tough and busy week. I lost my grandma Tuesday, so I have been dealing with that. BUT I was able to get away today and post a chapter. I will try and have another chapter up as soon as possible. As always thank you for all the love and support on this story it means a lot. Also sorry for any mistakes. **

**-Ju**

* * *

It had been a week since Ziva had called off the wedding, she had spent a lot of time cancelling things and time with Tony. Ray had called her at least twenty times in the past week. He continues to say that if she would just give him another chance, he could make her fall in love again, and that he can make her happy. Ziva just tells him that that is not the life that she wants. And that she is sorry that she made him think that it was. She only answered the first three calls. After that she was sick of the phone ringing.

Today, he called her on her way to work, but she did not answer it, and then when she got to work, he called her again on her office phone, he called from a blocked number again, like he had before.

As Tony walked of the elevator he heard her curse something under breath about Ray, and then put her head in her hands.

"Did he call you again?" he asked, as he dropped his bag on the floor. She looked up from her hands to meet his gaze.

"Yes. He has called me twice already this morning. He is probably going to start calling you guys soon," she stated, exhausted.

"Too late," Tony admitted as he sat down at his desk.

"What? You did not answer, did you?"

"Of course not, Zi. If I was to answer, I would tell him to take a hike," he said looking back at her.

"Why would you tell him to take a hike? You could have just told him to leave me alone," she asked confused.

Tony chuckled. "Take a hike is telling him to leave you alone, sweet cheeks."

"Oh. Good because he would probably ask me to go on that hike with him," she said.

"Well I have something that will take your mind off of CI-Ray," Tony smiled, as he got up from his chair and went to sit on her desk.

"And what is that, Tony?" she asked smiling.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure McGee or Abby weren't coming into the bull-pen, he looked back a Ziva with his famous DiNozzo smile. "Well, I still haven't taken you out on a first date, and it is killing me not to be able to treat you to romantic night that you deserve, sweet cheeks. And if you don't have plans tonight, I have reservations at J&G Steakhouse at 7."

Ziva had tears welling up in her eyes, he had the night planned, and he was determined to have it happen, and all for her. She had had this before, but it was with Ray, and he had set her up multiple times. But that was the amazing thing about Tony, he would never stand her up, or forget about her because he got caught up in work. She smiled through the tears that were threating, "Tony... I would love to go to dinner tonight."

"Excellent, I knew you couldn't resist the DiNozzo charm," he said with a smirk. Which resulted in a soft playful arm slap from Ziva, "ouch, Zi, not so hard. I'm fragile," he smiled, "I will pick you up at 6:30." He winked at her and went back to his desk.

By this time McGee was making his way into the bull-pen from Abby's lab, "why are you picking Ziva up at 6:30, Tony?" McGee asked, and Tony froze, looking at Ziva for help.

"I have to take my car in to get serviced, and so I had to ask Tony to bring me to work tomorrow, because you were not here when I got here," she calmly stated.

Tony let the breath he was holding out. "Yeah, McNoisy. I'm doing Ziva a favor," he chimed in.

"Since when do you do favors, Tony?" McGee looked at Tony confused.

"I always do favors, Timmy. You just never ask," he argued.

"Yeah, only if there is something in it for you."

"That is not tr-.." he was cut off when Gibbs waltzed into the bull-pen.

"Is too, DiNozzo. What do you got?" he asked.

* * *

He had called her multiple times in the past couple of days and she has only picked up the phone three times. All he wanted to do was to talk to her face to face. Make her see that he could be all that she wanted and more. So he called her cell phone again, and when she didn't answer again he left a message.

"Hello Ziva, I know that you told me that you don't want to talk to me, and that I need to leave you alone, but please just give me a chance to show you that I can be the man that you want, and that I can give you the life that you want and deserve. I have reservations at J&G Steakhouse at 8:00, I will be there waiting for you. And Ziva, just remember that I love you. I hope that you give me a second chance to prove myself to you."

Ray hung up the phone, and went to plan his night to get his beloved Ziva back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tony and Ziva's date will be the next chapter. I know that some of you knew that Ray wasn't going to give up that easy! Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review! Till next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter gave me a run for my money! I hit my first ever writer's block! And I never want to do that again! But I really just think that it was this chapter! Until next time, thank you all for reading! :) Have a great rest of your weekend! **

**-Ju**

* * *

Tony has never been this nervous to go on a date before, he had butterflies in his stomach, he's palms were sweating. He was even weak in the knees. But then again all those women he had taken on dates before weren't Ziva. The only thing going through his mind was all the ways he could screw up this date. He had to get this perfect, Ziva meant way too much to him, for him to screw it up now. Hell, he finally has her going on a date.

Ziva was just done getting ready, when she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nervous. She opened the door, there he was standing with a bouquet of white roses, and his charming DiNozzo smile that made her weak in the knees.

"You, uh, look stunning, Ziva," she made him almost speechless, just by how beautiful she looked. She had on a turquoise dress that was tight on her legs and hips and is loose around her torso.

"Thank you, Tony. You do not look so bad yourself," she flushed, and gave him a reserved smile that only he has seen. "You ready to go?"

"Let's go, milady," he said with a smile, and lead her down the hall, to his car.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant five minutes till 7. Ziva was expecting to be seated in the normal dining area close to the other guest, but when the hostess continued to walk to the more private area of the restaurant, she realized that Tony was not kidding about having this dinner planned.

The table was towards the back, far enough away from the others, that they could talk and have a romantic dinner. One candle sat in the middle of the table, next to a reserved card that read, "DiNozzo."

"Tony, this is beautiful," she whispered as he pulled out her chair so she could sit.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I did promise you a first date that you deserved," he smiled down at her before taking his seat. "Well Miss. David, what will it be, wine or champagne?

"Wine sounds perfect," she smiled. She loved how he let her choose what she wanted, and that he did not think that he knew what she wanted.

"Red or white?" he smiled, knowing what kind she wanted, but he was just letting her pick just in case.

"White, please," she answered him, blushing a little.

Tony order their wine, and continued to talk like this wasn't their first date. Both of them forgetting about the nerves they had just an half an hour ago. It was effortless conversation, and it was so refreshing.

* * *

It was about 7:45, when Ray got to the restaurant. He figured he would get there early, so he would already be there when and if Ziva decided to show up and give him another chance. He would wait in that restaurant all night if he had too, just like she had once before.

The hostess took him to his table. He was nervous, what if she doesn't show up? He thought. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard her laugh. Maybe he was hearing things because he missed hearing her laugh. But when he looked around to see where the laugh came from he saw her...with him. How could he be so stupid? She told him that she only thought of him as a big brother. But yet here they are having dinner at a very nice and romantic restaurant. He had to get out of there. He need to get fresh air. So he left without being seen or heard.

* * *

Tony and Ziva finished their dinner, then went for a walk in the park. This whole night was just too perfect for it to be over yet. So hand in hand they roamed in park in comfortable silence, just enjoying what this night had turned out to be.

It was perfect, Tony thought to himself. All of those crazy thoughts of how he could screw this up were far behind him now. Pulling him from his thoughts she asks.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she didn't look at him, she just kept her head and eyes forward.

"Of course, I do. It was a terrible day for me," he answered.

"Yeah, I remember, you just lost your partner, and if I remember correctly you were having phone sex, to remember her?" she beamed a smirk up at him.

"Okay, ZeeVah, I wasn't having phone sex, I got nervous when you walked in and caught me talking to myself. What did you expect, I had a very beautiful woman in front of me. And Miss. David if I remember correctly you went and sat in McGee's desk, all sexual," he countered, smiling.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Tony, I would never do such a thing," she smirked, moving her other hand to his bicep.

"Of course not, Zi. That must have been another beautiful Israeli ninja," he smiled down at her. He couldn't help but to smile, when he saw how natural she looked walking in the park with him. Finally he was going to get the girl of his dreams, literally.

* * *

Ray waited in his car for them to come out, he just wanted to talk to Ziva that was it. What does Tony have that he doesn't? Once they emerged from the restaurant, he followed them to the park, lurking in the background, so they couldn't see him.

She never held on to me like that, he thought. Maybe it's not a date and they are just out as friends. They use to do that all the time. And that he is just over thinking all of this. He continued to stalk them for the remainder of their walk.

* * *

"Ziva, there is something that I have been wanting to do since I picked you up this evening, but I am trying to be a gentleman here, and it is really hard when you look the way you do tonight," before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers. Immediately she melted into his hold. The way her lips molded to his, there wasn't a question that he was her soul mate.

"ZIVA!" Ray yelled from the shadows. He couldn't believe what he just saw. It was a date.

Ziva jumped. She knew that voice, but how in the world did he know where she was. He would be the one to ruin this perfect moment. "Ray?" she asked still surprised and confused.

Tony was just as surprised as Ziva, maybe more. This isn't going to be good, Tony thought to himself, trying to pull Ziva closer to him.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't be mad! I do it because I care for Tiva! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry for a kind of short chapter! I promise that the next one will be longer. But just so you know ahead of time, I have decided that I am going to just updated this story every Saturday. That way I don't have to rush to write chapters and so on. Also I love all of you that review every chapter! You all are AMAZING! Please continue! All mistakes are mine, my brain automatically corrects my mistakes when I edit sometimes. I hope that you like this chapter, but I am just going to ask for forgiveness now. Please forgive me?! :) Thank you all so much for reading! **

**-Ju**

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ZIVA?" Ray yelled.

"Ray, please calm down," Ziva tried to keep him from making a scene in the park.

"Calm down? You told me that he was just like a brother to you, but yet here you are having a romantic dinner, and walk in the park. And to top it all off you're kissing him," Ray was beyond reasoning with.

"What do you mean romantic dinner? Have you been following me?" Ziva questioned him.

"No, Ziva, I called you a million times, but you never answered. The last called I left a message for you to meet me at J&G Steakhouse at 8. But when I get there I see you there with him," Ray nodded forwards Tony.

"Tony, can I have a moment alone with Ray?" She looked at Tony meeting his eyes.

"Sure, I will just be over here," he squeezed her hand for reassurance. She squeezed his back and nodded.

She watched Tony walk away, when he was far enough out of ear shot, she turned to Ray. "Listen, Ray, I know that you are upset, but you need to go home and calm down," she tried to reason with him.

"Ziva, why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt as he spoke.

"Because I knew that you would not handle it well. Ray, please just go home, get some sleep, and then we can talk later," she said gently.

"Fine, I will go, but you will regret this. I could have given so much more than he ever could," he said, before he turned to leave. "Goodbye, Ziva."

She made sure that he was gone before, she turned to find Tony right behind her, with his arm open, welcoming her in.

She went willing. "Ugh, that just ruined what was a perfect tonight," she murmured into his chest.

"I am sorry, Zi. Let's go back to my place a have a glass of wine and watch a movie," Tony suggested.

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

On the way to Tony's apartment she didn't say much. She was distracted by what Ray said, 'you will regret this.' What did that mean? She knew that he was upset by what he saw in the park, and she only wished that she was paying more attention to her surroundings. She would have never use to have let someone follow her all night and not know it.

She was just staring out the windshield when they pulled up to Tony's apartment, He walked to the passenger side to open the door for her, but when she didn't make a move to get out of the seat, he gently said, "hey, sweet cheeks, we're here."

Being pulled from her thoughts she looked up at Tony, "I am sorry, I was just thinking about something Ray said."

Extending his hand to her, which she gladly accepted, he helped her out of the car and to his apartment. He makes his way to the kitchen and she goes to sit on the couch, Tony comes back a few minutes later with popcorn and beer. "Okay, so I lied about the wine, I don't seem to have any, but I do have beer," he held up the beer with a big goofy smile on his face.

"That is fine, Tony" she slightly chuckled.

"So what did Ray say that got you thinking?" he asked, handing her a beer.

"He said that I would regret this. And I do not know what he means by that. He is emotionally unstable right now, so that means that he is capable of doing anything," she said as she twirl the beer bottle around in a circle.

"Come here," he said as her opened his arms so that she could crawl onto his lap. "He is probably just trying to get into your head, there's nothing to worry about," he kissed the top of her head.

"You are probably right. I am just worrying for no reason," she sighed and took a sip of her beer.

"What movie would you like to watch, milady?" he changing the subject.

"Um, I do not care, just not James Bows." She responded with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Tony sighed, "Ziva, it's Bond. James Bond. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know Tony, I just wanted to mess with you," she smiled.

"Well ZeeVah, it isn't funny to mess up James Bond's name, he is a legend."

"Sorry, can you just go put a movie in? I am bored," she smirked.

"Oh so I bore you, do I?" He saw her smirk. He liked when she was being playful.

"Maybe," she replied nonchalantly. She wanted to make sure that Tony knew that she was not going to let the whole thing with Ray ruin the rest of their night, so she was trying to be playful.

Tony picked to watch The Heat, with Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock because he figured it would make Ziva laugh. Which it did. She laughed most of the movie, which made him laugh. He loved seeing her so loose and carefree. By the middle of the movie she was curled up into his side like they did this all the time. He couldn't help but to smile.

As the movie end she tried the stifle a yawn. "Are you tired sweet cheeks?" Tony asked gently.

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you want to stay here, or would like me to drive you home?" He was hoping that she would say that she wanted to stay there.

"Well, I would love to stay here, but I really need to go home tonight, so I can get some things done tomorrow," she replied sadly.

So Tony dropped her off at her apartment at 10:30. He put his car in reverse and started to back up, but he noticed Ray's car in his review mirror. So he put his car back in park and slowly walked up to Ray's car to see if he was in there. But before Tony could knock on the window, he felt a crack on the back of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sorry I posted this an hour and half late. Hope you forgive me. :) But anyways, I think that we will have one or two chapters after this one. This chapter was harder to write than I expected, but I hope you enjoy, if not I am sorry, I am running out of ideas, and this isn't how I had the story planned. So thank you so much to all of you that favorited and followed. I appreciate it oh so much! Please let me know what you think in the reviews. :) **

**Much Love,**

**-Ju**

* * *

Ray hurried up and loaded Tony into the trunk of his car, so that way hopefully no one saw him. He didn't have time to tie Tony up, because he couldn't afford being seen. So after he shut the trunk, he headed up to Ziva apartment, where he slipped a folded piece of paper under the door, and back down to his car.

* * *

Tony woke up in a dark, stuffy small place, and he felt as if he was moving, which meant that he had to be in the trunk of Ray's car. He didn't know really what had happened prior to being in the trunk of a car. All he could remember was dropping Ziva off at her apartment and seeing Ray's car. Then he felt the burning ache in the back of his head. it had to be Ray, Tony thought, he is the only one who has motive. Ray was CIA, yet he didn't bound his wrist or feet, which seemed odd to him.

* * *

Ziva had just got out of the shower and went to the kitchen to fix her some tea before bed. When she walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, she noticed something on the floor near the door. She tilted her head, and automatically thought that Tony had come back up to leave her some cheesy note, telling her how beautiful she was, or how he already missed her. Which made her smile, man, she was a fool for this man.

She sat her tea down on the coffee table, walking over to the door and picking up the piece of paper. It was the last she thing she expected to read:

_My Sweet Ziva,_

_It's funny how you thought that I would just go home and calm down, then call you tomorrow. Ha, you know that I am not that kind of man. I am a man that will take care of whatever is in my way, to get what I want. So with that being said, have fun finding him._

_Remember Ziva, I told you would regret this._

_Love,_

_Ray_

Ziva couldn't believe what she had read. She stood there in shock, trying to process what was happening. She quickly went to her room and got dressed, got her keys, badge and gun and went outside.

The first thing that she noticed that Tony's car was still in the same parking spot it was when he kissed her goodnight and watched her walk up to her apartment. Slight panic washed over her, when she realized that that could have possibly been the last time she ever got to kiss him goodnight, or in general. She knew Ray well enough to know that he would kill Tony because of her. And then he would probably come for her, maybe if she called him and gave herself up instead.

Tony does not deserve to die because of her, it was her fault, she was the one that decided not to tell Tony that he was the one that she wanted since the beginning. And instead she decided that she could be happy with someone else, because there is no way Tony could feel the same way that she did. But he did and now he is going to have to pay for her stubbornness.

She hurried to her car and sped to Gibbs' house, he could help find her Tony.

* * *

She knew exactly where to find him, so she made her way to the basement.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here, I figured you'd be with Ziva," Gibbs chuckled, but continued to work on the wood in his hand.

"Gibbs," Ziva whispered. She was trying to keep it together, so that she could explain to Gibbs what was going on.

"Ziver, what's wrong?" He asked looking up from his work, with concern in his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind is that she and Tony broke up. And he was going to have become the father, and go find Tony and 'Gibbs' slap him for lying to him, and breaking her heart.

"Ray left me this," she said on the verge of tears. "He has Tony, Gibbs. Tony's car is still at my apartment complex."

Gibbs read the letter carefully. He looked at Ziva, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Let's look on the positive side of this, Ziver; Tony knows how to hold his own, and he is trained how to get out of these situations. He will be okay," he said getting up to go give her a comforting hug. And kissed her forehead.

"I know he does, but Ray will not stop till he gets what he wants, and that is me, Gibbs. He will not get me unless Tony is out of the picture, at least that is what he thinks would happen," she whispered, saying the words out loud made her lose the battle to the tears that she had been fighting.

"We will find him, kid." Gibbs kissed her forehead and let go of her and pulled out his cell phone.

"McGee, meet me at the Navy Yard in 20 minutes," he stated and then hung up. "Let's go get this bastard," he said as he made his way to the stairs.

* * *

Ray pulled up outside of his apartment. He slowly made his way to his trunk, so that he could move Tony up into his apartment, and finish what he started there, where no one could see him.

He opened up the trunk as slowly and quickly as he could, Tony seemed to still be unconscious from the blow to the back of the head. So Ray started to pull him out by his legs. Tony waited till Ray had him completely out of the trunk before his made his move. He went for the back of his knees that way it gave Tony time to get to his feet. Ray fell to his knees and shrieked out in pain, Tony got to his feet and pushed Ray further to the ground, giving him the opportunity to pressed is knee into Ray's back and put his hands behind back. With a fight out Ray to get him into the trunk, Tony finally succeed and got in to the car so that he could go find Gibbs.

* * *

"Boss, what is going on?" McGee asked, surprised to see Ziva with him.

"Ray has Tony. Track their cell phones," he ordered.

McGee went to his desk and started to type away. "Boss, it says that Tony's phone is outside of Ziva's apartment, and Ray's is outside of his own apartment."

They packed up their stuff and headed to Ray's apartment. They made a right turn when Ziva noticed Ray's car driving towards them. "Gibbs that is Ray's car."

Gibbs quickly turned the car so that Ray, would be cut off from going any further. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all got out of the car, guns drawn. "Ray, get out of the car—" Gibbs began to say but before he could finish Tony stepped out of the car. All lowering their guns in relief to see Tony and not Ray.

"Tony," Ziva holstered her gun and ran to him. She ran right into his open arms, "I was so worried about you," she confessed into the nape of his neck as the tears started to surface.

He pulled her away just enough so that he could kiss her softly on the lips. "Sweet cheeks there's no need to worry anymore, I am safe," he said calmly. And kissed her again.

Gibbs and McGee watched the twos interaction from afar.

"Uh, Boss, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" McGee asked in complete in shock.

"Yeah, McGee I do."

"Did I miss something?"

"You don't even want to know," Gibbs chuckled. As he walked over to Tony and Ziva. "DiNozzo, where is Ray?"

"Oh yeah, him. He is in the trunk," Tony said with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, readers, as you know we have come to the end of Its Always Been You. And I cannot thank you all enough for the support that you have given me throughout this journey of my first fanfiction. I am beyond blessed with every single one of you all that have read/followed/favorited it. It means so much to me! **

**I know that I am like 3 weeks late with posting this, and I am soo stinking sorry for that. My partner in crime took forever editing it, (cough, cough, Colleen) :) Then my laptop had to go to the computer doctor before I go back to college. So therefore, we are 3 weeks late! **

**So enough of my babbling here is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and what you think that I can do better for the future. Again THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I love you all! :) **

**-Ju**

* * *

Tony and Ziva finally made it back to Tony's apartment after apprehending Ray and at Ziva's insistence, that Tony go to the hospital to get his head looked at. After everything that happened tonight, she decided that she did not want to be alone because even though they had caught Ray, she only really felt safe when she was wrapped up in Tony's arms.

It had been a long night for the both of them, so they went straight to bed.

"I am so glad that he did not seriously hurt you," Ziva voiced quietly, snuggling into Tony's side.

Tony wrapped his arm around her, "I am just glad that it was me instead of you, sweet cheeks." He said and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up to his face, "Tony, I really thought I would never see you again," she whispered with tears threatening.

"Hey, don't worry, I am here. I am safe. And most importantly, I have the most beautiful woman in my arms," he said softly, kissing her on the lips.

Tears were still threatening but she smiled. "Tony, you are too sweet to me," she said.

"And you know what else I am, ZeeVah?" He asked.

"No, what?" She smiled up at him.

It was now or never, he thought. It was the perfect moment as any, he had her in his arms. Butterflies swam in his stomach as he said, "I am in love with you," he let out the breath he was holding and watched her reaction.

She searched his eyes for any sign that he did not mean it, but all she could see was complete and utter love in them. Which made her smile. She reached up and kissed him. It was a soft and meaningful kiss at first, but quickly turned into a passionate one.

Tony moaned into her lips as she rolled on top of him. His thoughts went wild. This was finally going to happen. He had been a gentleman long enough. It was beyond hard enough to contain himself while being in her presence, but now she was on top of him and she now knew how he felt. He only hoped that all of this meant the same. Maybe she just didn't know how to say it and that this was her way of saying, 'I am in love with you too, Tony,' he could only hope.

She needed him more than she needed anyone before. She ever so slightly broke their kiss and whispered, "make love to me, Tony."

He looked into her eyes, seeing her desire and love in them, he didn't waste another minute. He captured her lips ever so softly.

The next morning, Tony was woken up by his cell phone. It was Gibbs telling him that he and Ziva could take the day off, which they really needed it. So, Tony went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

He couldn't believe that after everything that happened last night, that he had the courage to actually tell Ziva that he loved her, and then they actually made love. It would be a night that he would never forget, that is for sure.

* * *

Ziva woke up to find that Tony's side of the bed was empty, so she just laid there and thought back to the previous night. She was still in awe that Tony told her that he loved her and then they finally made love. He was so gentle and caring with her. She had never been with anyone who showed that much love for her before. She had always known that Tony was gentle and caring, but last night really proved to her that he really meant everything he had said. The way that he told her that he loved her was so sweet, it made her blush just thinking about it. That is, when she realized that she never actually said the words back to him, she just asked him to make love to her. Oh no, what if he thinks that I do not feel the same, she thought.

As she was about to get up, he strolled in caring a tray full of food. "I have brought you breakfast in bed, milady," he smiled.

"Thank you, Tony," she said smiling back. He makes his way to the bed and sits down next to her.

"What would you like? I have orange juice, coffee, and pancakes."

"I will take orange juice and a pancake, please," she kissed his cheek.

After they were done eating Tony moved the tray off of the bed and sat it on the night stand. Turing to Ziva with a big DiNozzo grin, "So we have today off, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm, first I would like to tell you something," she smiled up at him.

"Oh, and what might that be Miss. David?"

"That I love you too, Tony," she said capturing his lips.

And in that moment, they both were lost in each other. Why it took them so long to get here, was beyond both of them, but they now know that they were never going to let each other go.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I know that I liked writing it! Though it was hard! Again, Thank you so for reading! :) **


End file.
